Freshmeat
by demon princess samara
Summary: what happens when you add two younger girls into oz...?
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING:**_ This is an oz fan fic. i only own two of these characters...Brooke Madix and Azzy Kravitz...so please don't sue!

rated:M or R for later chapters and language

summary:what happens when two girls are add to oz...?

**_Freshmeat_**

"I've been in here for almost five months now…."Brooke started the conversation w/ sister Pete.

"It's been that long?" the older women asked looking at the calendar sitting on her desk.

"Yeah…." Her voice wasn't her usual sarcastic joking tone…it was rough. "I've been raped twice…. shanked and beaten black and blue…"she looked up at the sister…her eyes pleading for something…. maybe even begging for salvation.

"Do you want to be put into protective custody?"

"No…. I have to prove to them…to myself that I'm stronger than that…I can't prove my father right…"She looked at the clock on the wall of the small office. "It's almost lights out I better go…." She stood up and walked down the hall back to the common area of emerald city…. she looked around at all the faces…a few she could tell were begging for lights out…. others praying it never came…. her on the other hand…. well she couldn't care less either way…

"Hey Brooke!" she turned to see Tobias Beecher standing behind her…she smiled and snapped a picture of the sandy haired man…. "You always have that w/ you…" he said pointing at the camera, she was rewinding the film for another shot…

"Yup!" she said and clicked another picture… "Oh did you want something?" she asked starting to walk to her pod again….

"Well yeah…." He followed.

"What?" she entered her empty pod…sense there were no other female inmates in oz she had the luxury of her own pod.

"Well…. would you be willing to take some pictures of holly for me on visitation day?" he stood in the doorway.

"Sure…" she said putting her camera on the top bunk and grabbing a white wife beater and a pair of shorts…"anything else?" she pulled of her t-shirt and slip on the wife beater…

"Umm…no I think that's it…." He said and left her pod and walked to his own witch was to the left of hers…she had been put in the middle of the long line of clear pods…. you can't get a moment of privacy in this place…even when the lights are out…. of course it's never completely dark… you can always see the red light of the light cigarettes and the lights from the guard observation area…not to mention the damn flashlight that came by every so often to shine you in the face if you weren't asleep…. which she normally wasn't…she hadn't had a normal nights sleep sense she got there, but that's to be expected. She finished changing for bed and went to the little silver sink to brush her teeth…she just stuck the toothbrush in her mouth when the buzzer sounded for lights out and the doors slammed shut…she hated that…. it gets so quite then SLAM the fucking doors shut and lock…. she finished brushing her teeth and pulled her red hair back into a lose bun then walked over to the bunk and climbed into it…the sheets are stiff and itchy…she recently got new ones…it took a lot of bitching and moaning about the blood on them….the blood from the last person to use that bunk…but she finally got her way….which was becoming more common…. She started drifting of into thought…first about the day then about how things have changed…the Aryans no longer messed w/ her sense they got what they wanted…. to humiliate her…she started to remember how they got there way…

"_Well well...who is this?" Vern shillinger said putting his arm around Brooke…_

"_None of your goddamn business!" she pulled away and kept walking to the gym._

"_Temper temper!" he said walking in front of her...they were in a hallway…no guards around…no one to hear or see if something happened…_

"_What the fuck do you want?" she stopped and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Well…" he grabbed at the waistband of her pants. She smacked his hand away. "Who the fuck do you think you are!" he punched her in the face causing her to fall back on to the wall. He pinned her to the wall and started pulling at her pants w/ one hand pressed firm against her throat._

"Owwww……" she covered her eyes from the light passing threw her pod….she squeezed her pillow and tried to think of something else…she started to think about her past….abusive father a string of abusive boyfriends…and after living threw all that…all those fucked up people she was in prison. She laughed at the irony…she got there by defending herself against the last boyfriend…during one of there daily fights ha got extra rough and tried to rape her…she fought him…he ended up on the ground….8 stories from the apartment window.She drifted of to sleep.

….the next morning….

(Breakfast)

Brooke lazily got out of her bed and changed into her usual outfit…a tank top and loose jeans w/ her studded belt. She pulled on her socks and shoes then pulled her hair out of the bun and brushed it…and walked over to the sink to splash her face w/ the cold water…to maybe wake her up…even if only a little….she needed to at least try and stay sharp or she might end up w/ another sharp metal object stuck in her back. Not exactly her idea of fun. She walked out of her pod and into the zoo that was emerald city. She walked up behind Beecher and tapped him on the ass w/ her foot.

"What the!" he spun around to see her laughing. "Oh hi…you fucking scared me!"

"Good!" she joked and lightly punched him in the arm…

"Oww..."he joked…rubbing that spot.

"Ha Ha…" she said sarcastically and started to walk to the line for breakfast….

"So…holly is going to be here on Sunday…." His eyes lit up when he started to talk about her.

"Ok..." she grabbed an apple from the bowel of fruit and turned to see Ryan O'Reilly watching her….she didn't get him…he makes it clear that he only wants to be friends w/ 'benefits' but he seems to get jealous when she starts talking to other guys….even Cyril.

"Are you still up to taking the pictures…?" he snapped her back to there conversation.

"Yeah…of course!" she bit into the apple and walked over to where they gathered to watch TV and found a seat towards the front.

"Cool, thanks…well I have to go and help Sister Pette…" he said then patted her on the top of the head jokingly…

She just nodded and took another bite of the red apple….she preferred the green ones but they never had them…just like in school….

"Brooke…." Officer Murphy walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder…

"Huh?" she turned to see him and another girl standing behind her. She looked her up and down confused…. 'She can't be a guard' she thought to herself….

"This is Azzy Kravitz…she's your new pod mate…show her around." He ordered

"Yes sir!" she mockingly saluted him. He just looked at her w/ a stern face and walked off. "Ass…" she mumbled then nudged a chair next to her closer to the new inmate. She just sat there and continued to eat her apple and watch TV….

"What a warm invite…" Azzy sat down and propped her feet on the empty chair in front of her…

"To early to be nice…." Brooke mumbled throwing the apple core of to the side where there was a small wastebasket.

"Yeah?" are you always this warm and fuzzy?"

"I'm only nice to hot guys in the morning…" she joked

"Are there any in here?" she looked around scanning the crowed….

"A few…." She looked around to see if she could find Ryan… "Him…" she pointed over to Ryan watching all the other people doing work in the kitchen…

"Yeah…he is…." She turned back to look at her only friend in there.

"What?" she looked back at her

"For being in prison you guys seem kind of free…"she looked around at all the people just roaming around.

"Yeah….I know…."she looked around then stud up. "Come on…." She started to walk towards the gym.

"Ok…" she followed. "Where are we going?"

"Gym…" broke pulled a roll of knuckle wrap (for boxing) out of her pocket and started to wrap her hands.

"What's that for…?"Azzy asked nervously.

"Boxing…"she walked into the gym and past the guys using the machines. She walked up to the bag and started taking a couple jabs at it. "Right, left, jab, hook!" she mumbled and worked the bag.

"damn…." she watched her punch the bag.

"fuck!" she held her right fist.

"what?" Azzy stepped closer to see what was wrong.

broke showed Azzy her now bloody knuckles. "not enough tape..." she said and started to walk out of the gym. "i have to go to the infirmary so why don't you come w?" they walked down the hall talking about...well a lot of different things...Brooke told her the basic schedule and any other special things...like the counseling sessions and the music program….

"Wow…" Azzy said as they entered the infirmary.

"huh?" Brooke walked in and up to Dc. Nathan how was standing next to a bed filling out a chart.

"there's a lot goin on around here" azzy said sitting down on an empty bed.

"yeah…" she winced when Dc. Nathan removed the bloody wrap from her cracked knuckles "SHIT!" she yelled and bit her lip as Dc. Nathan rubbed peroxide on them and began to individually wrap each bloody knuckle. "damn that hurt worse than crackn' em open!" she shook her fist as if trying to shake of the pain.

The rest of the day was basically…well like all other days…pretty boring….Brooke showed Azzy around then they went to bed.

Next chap will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Azzy…" she woke up to the voice of her pod mate from the bottom bunk.

"Get your ass up!" Brooke lightly kicked the bunk above her.

"No………" Azzy rolled onto her side and covered her head w/ the pillow.

"Fine…no breakfast for you…" she got out of her bed and got dressed…the usual….

"How can you just change like that…?" Azzy sat up and slung her legs over the edge of her bed.

"What do you mean…?" she asked walking to the sink and started brushing her teeth.

"Well where people can just see you." She jumped of the bunk and started to change but trying to cover herself up a little more.

"Well after awhile you forget how to be modest…."she finished brushing her teeth and then brushed her hair.

"Yeah…I guess you have to…" she pulled on her socks and shoes. "Where can I get a shower…?"

"I need one to…so I'll show you…do you remember the showers in P.E. class?" she started to walk out of the pod.

"Yeah…. Why?" Azzy followed.

"Well…there kinda like that…" she mad her way down the hall and to the shower.

"So we have to shower w/ the guys?" she asked kind of nervous

"Well not if you want to ask a guard to keep em out while you shower…"

"Do you?"

"No…I don't care enough…I just kinda check and see if there's anyone to worry about in there…but if you want we can ask Howell…"she walked into the showers.

"No…no one's in here…."she looked around.

"Ok…"

…Lunchtime…

"Yummy…." Brooke sarcastically said eyeing the food.

"Damn…."

"Yea…"she picked up a banana walked w/ Azzy down the line.

"There's nothing for vegetarians…now that's not fair…." She grabbed a bottle of water and walked to an empty table.

"No…come sit over here…"Brooke said walking over to a table and sitting down in front of Beecher "Hey" she said casually.

"Who's this?" Keller asked looking at Azzy.

"I'm Azzy…you are?" she asked sitting down next to Brooke.

"Chris Keller…" he outstretched his hand to shake hers.

"Cool…" Azzy said shaking his hand.

"Keller…how can you eat that?" Brooke asked poking the 'meat' on his tray w/ the tip of the banana in her hand.

"It's better than nothing…"he took a bite.

"So Beecher…when is holly coming…I need to now how much film to save…"Brooke asked peeling the banana.

"On Sunday." He smiled

"Ok…. what's today?" she took a bite of the banana ignoring all the vulgar jokes coming from people around her.

"Today's Tuesday…"he said w/ a hint of sadness in his voices. It'll be the first time in almost month that he'll see her.

"Ok cool…"she finished the banana and then stole a drink of killers water.

"Hey" he said taking back the bottle

"Thanks…" Brooke smiled. "I had banana stuck in my throat…." She picked up her camera sitting next to her on the table. "Smile!" she said and snapped a picture of the two older men sitting in front of her.

"Thanks…I just shoved food in my mouth and you take a pic…." Beecher joked.

"That was the point…" she turned to Azzy "you don't talk much do you?"

"Nothing to say..."She set down the empty water bottle.

"Um…what can we talk about…."Brooke looked around and then looked at Beecher and Keller and laughed.

"What?" Keller looked at the redhead sitting in front of him.

"Well why don't we talk about what you two did last night?" she joked.

"Lets not…"beecher said blushing slightly.

"Oh come on!"

"Yeah why not beech?" Keller asked nudging him in the arm.

"Fine…"he said giving her a devilish look. " I gave Chris a blowjob."

"I know…I saw…"she laughed.

"Azzy you look uncomfortable…" Chris said to the new girl.

"No…more mad that Brooke didn't wake me up!" she joked.

"I will next time…promise…." she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ryan walked up to them.

"Nothing…"Brooke said turning to around to look at the taller Irish man…he was still in this work cloths. "You make such a cute lunch lady!" she joked taking a picture of him.

"Thanks…"he looked down at Azzy.

"Who's she?"

"Azzy…" she said looking back up at him.

"I'm Ryan…"

"I know…Brooke told me about you…"

"And what is that?" he looked at Brooke.

"Oh that you're an ass…."she joked.

"More like that you have a nice ass…" Azzy joked.

More chaps. later kiddies!


	3. Chapter 3

…after lunch…

"I'm so tired…."Azzy said walking into her pod and plopping down on the bottom bunk.

"Yea? I'm used to sleep depravation." She said messing w/ her camera.

"What are you doing?" she said looking over the edge of her bunk at Brooke sitting Indian style…you know the way they made you during story time at school.

"Wasting the rest of this role…." She snapped a picture of her pod mate.

"oh…"she roled back over.

"see ya…"she walked out of her pod and into beechers pod that he shared w/ chirs.

"hey…"tobias greeted her from the corner of his bunk.

"what are ya reading?"she sat down next to him and looked at the title. "dork…"she laughed.

"what? It's good" he sat down the smut book and stretching his arms. "did you want something?"

"yeah….the pics of holly….black and white, colored or both?"

"both…thanks again." He wraped his arms around her and smiled.

"yup…"she patted him on the back.

"no I'm serious…"he looked over at the doorway and saw chris standing there.

"hey…"he said walking in and sitting next to brooke. "so toby told me your gonna take some pics of holly for him…" he said laying back and resting his head on the wall.

"yeah…and?" she looked back at him and snapped a picture.

"nothin' just makin' conversation." He sat back up and took her camera from her. "smile" he snapped a picture of her sticking out her tounge and flipping him the bird. "nice he laughed and hanned her her camara back.

"thanks!" she smiled then turned back to beecher who had begun to read his book again. "cute.."she said and snapped a pic of beecher bitting his thumbnail nervousely.

"huh?" he looked up then laughed.

"I'm gonna go to the gym…bye."she said walking off twords the gym.

"hey! Brooke!"

"she turned around to see father mukada running up behinde her "yes father?" she stoped and leand against the wall.

"well…"he said catching his breath…it's been awhile sense he has had to run from one side of the cafetiriea to the other.

"yes? Did you want something?" she looked at the red faced man standing infront of her.

"could you help me w/ something?" he said catching his breath and standing up strait.

"what?" she looked at the slightly taller man suspiciously.

"mass…"

"what why do you need my help?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I need help w/ a new program I'm starting…."he paused to see her reaction.

"Ok? What is this new program? She stepped away from the wall and started walking towards the gym.

"Well a counseling program…."he said fallowing her.

"Another?" she laughed "how many do we have?"

"A few…but they are all needed…."

"Yeah…" she agreed. "So why do you need me?"

"Well if you could get these people to join me this Friday that would be great…." He handed her a piece of paper. It had names listed down it…2 rows 'damn that's a lot of people.' She thought to herself. She looked over the papers. Which read:

_Ryan O'Reily_

_Cyril O'Reily_

_Chris Keller_

_Miguel Alvares_

_Tobias Beecher_

_Vern Schillinger_

_James Robson_

_Jazz Hoyt_

_Augustus Hill _

She read the first few in her head.

"Brooke? Can I join you?" Chris Keller walked up behind her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Sure…" she followed up the piece of paper and put it in her back pocket.

"What was that?" He asked reaching into her back pocket and pulled it out. He opened it and looked it over the paper and then looked up at Brooke confused.

"Mukada…he wants me to help recruit people for his new counseling sessions….those are the people he wants me to get..." she took the piece of paper and returned it to it's spot in her pocket. "Will you?"

"I'll think about it…."he said putting his arm back around her shoulder.

….At Dinner….

"Ryan!" Brooke said walking into the kitchen.

"Huh?" he turned around and looked at the fellow Irish.

"Want to do me a favor?" she sat down on a counter.

"Depends…what?" he stepped in front of her and placed both of his hands on the outside of her thighs.

"Go to a counseling session thing for father Mukada…." She handed him the piece of paper.

"You want me and Cyril?" he asked looking over the list.

"Yea…mukada gave me the list this afternoon."

"Fine…." He agreed and gave her back the list.

"Thanks…" she jumped of the counter and huge he then went to get the rest of the list.

More soon! I promise!

But one thing….to anyone who is reading this please review! And to SandraSmit19 thank you! I really appreciate the reviews they do help motivate me so thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

before i start i wont to say the comp. i'm on at the moment dosen't fav. microsoft word so i fav. to use WordPad which i'm not used to and no spellcheck...so yeah...here we go! oh and there will be a sex secene in this chapter if my comp dosen't mess up! well enjoy!

"wait!" he yelled.

"huh?" she turned around and walked back over to ryan.

"i wont do it for nothing..."he said pinning her up to the wall she was standing next to.

"oh realy..."she said messing with the buttons on his white work shirt.

"yeah..."he moved his hand to the button on her pants.

"not now..."she stoped his hand.

"why not?" he asked pressing his body against the shorter women.

"because i have to go and find the rest of the people."she looked up at him and into his eyes.

"so...it can wait..."he leand in to kiss her.

"no...it can't the session is in an hour...later...i promise..."she pulled back.

"fine." he pulled away from her in a huff.

"ryan...doon't be mad...please..."she looked at the man she had tried so hard not to fall for...but she did.

"i'm not..."he rubed her cheeck and kissed her on the forehead. 'what the hell did i do that for?' he asked himself, he had been confused about things lately.

"ok...i'll see you on the stage at 6:00 right? " she asked then walked away after seeing him nod in response... "you and cyril?" she turned back around.

"yes.." he waved for her to leave.

"ok..." she walked off.

6:46

(mukada's group session)

'damnit ryan!' she kicked herself for beliving him. almost everyone was there, even the aryans were there.

"shit sorry!" ryan said walking up on to the stage with his brother walking behind him.

"damn what took you so long?" she asked when he sat doen in the metal foled p chair next to her and his brother next to him.

"sorry..."he looked over at brooke and gave a smile.

"whatever..."she looked back over at fatyher mukada

"well we can began now..."he said sitting down.

"why are we here?" one of the people sitting in the circule asked.

"well i had asked sister pete who she thought didn't get along in the drug councling."he looked around to see the reactions...a few laughs...a few glares...and even a few that really didn't care.

7:30

"will i beseing you all this time next week?" father mukada asked dismising the inmates. he got a manly grunts for answers. he watched everyone leave except for brooke. she started to get up to leave but he stoppped her "Brooke..."

"what?" she asked walking over to him.

"i just wanted to say thank you for helping."he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"no problem..."she looked at thim nervously...this didn't seem like a simple friendly action.

"no realy...it means alot that you would just help me out no questions asked." he startedto run his hand up and down her arm, rom shoulder to elbow.

"it's no big deal..."her voice was a little shaky. 'what the hell is he doing?' she thuoght to herself.

"well your a good person then."he leand in and was a bout an inch from her face when ryan walked back in and upon the stage.

"brook?" he looked at her confused...he could tell she was scared and shacking.

"huh?"she quickly turned her face to look at him. her eyes were wide in shock.

"well thanks again..." father mukada said nervously and walked out of the area quickly.

"what the hell was that?" ryqan walked up to the shakin girl.

"i have no idea..." she shook her head and returned to her normal state. "he was saying thanks then...i don't know..."

"ok..." he looked at her.

"did you wont somethin'?" she asked.

"yeah..."he steped closer to her and grabed her hips and pulled her to him.

"and what might that be?" she joked pressing her body to his.

"i think you know..."he leaned in and brushed hi lips against hers softly...gently...lovingly.

"i don't belive i do..."she was half surprised by how weet and gentle he was being. normaly he'd just pinn her to the wall fuck her and go...but not this time he's actually making her swoon.

"oh really?" he started to move to the floor bringing her with him. "now do you know?" he asked his voice was a little shacky...like if he just ran around the cafiteria. he placced a knee one either side of her legs and balanced himself on his elbows looking down into brookes face.

"mabey a little..." she lifted up enough to kiss the man she had fallin in love with...she had tried so hard not to but she did...no matter what she told herself...she loved him. he deepend the kiss and layed her head back down with his hand behind her head. he started to move his free hand up and down her side under her shirt touching her soft skin...

"damn your soft!" he said looking down at her.

"umm...thanks?"she laughed. 'dork' she thought to herself then moved her hands up under his tanktop, she slipped it up over his head. she started to trace the outline of his abs with the tip of her fingure. "i love your body..."

"yeah?" he started to kiss her neck then run both hands under her shirt and up her stomach pulling of her shirt. he looked down at her. "god your gorguess" he let the words slipp out of his mouth. they were supposed to stay in his head.

"that's a first..."she said looking at ryan.

"i know..."he looked ashamed.

"what's wrong?"she reached up and cupped his face w/ her hands.

"nothing..."he leaned back down and kissed her deeply and passionetly.

"no what's wrong..."she pulled his face back up to look him in the eyes.

"i..."he stopped himself and looked away.

"what? please just tell me what's wrong..."she pleaded.

"i" he took a deep breath. "i don't know why this is so hard to say...i've said it a million times...but i think i love you..."he looked back down at her. 'yes i do...it's hard for me to say because i mean it.'

"ryan..."she looked at him for a momet then pulled him in for a deep passionet kiss. they ripped through the remaning cloths. "wait..."she pulled back.

"what?" he asked looking at her confused.

"condom?"she looked back up at him she could see the mixed emotions in his face...mainly lust.

"of corse..."he reached for his pants and pulled the package out, opend it and put it on. he smiled down at her. she pulled him into a kiss he possitioned himself over her and thrust deep into her.

"ryan!" she moaned. he thrust in and out...faster and faster. he let out a load moan when they both climaxed. he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her.

"it's almost lights out."he said reaching for thier clothes.

"yeah..."she sounded disapointed.

"what?" he stood up and pulled on his clothes.

"nothing..."she did the same.

"no what?" he pulled her close to him.

"well...i miss being able to just...i don't know..."she rested her head on his shoulder.

"i don't exactly like the fuck and run thing but it's what we have...but we can't do much else..."he hugged her.

"i know..."she hugged him back.

"come on..."he wraped his arm around her waist as they walked back to the pods.

okthat's all for now!again thanks for reviewing it helps so much!


	6. Chapter 6

i'm forced to use wordpad again...sniffle sniffle so i apolagize ahead of time! mainly dialog.

next morning

(breakfast)

"brooke?" Azzy walked up behind her.

"huh?" brooke lifted her head off of the table...she hadn't slept at all last night.

"what's up?" azzy sat down next to her.

"sleep..."brooke mumbled and let her head hit the table with a thud "oww..."

"didn't sleep lastnight did you?" she poked her in the head with her waterbottle.

"rwar..."brooke mummbld and kicked azzy under the table.

"fine..."she said then walked off.

"leave me the fuck alone!"she yelled to the person tapping her on the shoulder.

"damn..."toby backed up.

"shit sorry..."she lifted up her head and smiled.

"it's sunday..."he smiled.

"oh ok...what time?"she stood up and walked to her pod.

"in an hour..."he followed.

"ok..."she said turning around and smiling.

"what?"he asked walking into her pod and sitting on her bed.

"you'r so cute when you talk about her..."she sat down next to him and put the film into her camara.

"yeah?" he looked away kinda blushing.

"are...are you blushing?" she teased.

"no..."he stood up to walk out.

"don't go..."

"what?"he turned back around.

"i want someone to talk to...Azzy's w/ pette..."she looked up at him and smiled.

"ok..."he sat back down.

"so?" she looked over at him.

"yup..."

"sorry..."

"for what?"he laid back on the bed.

"boring you..."she laughed.

"no...you'r not..."he looked up at her.

"sure..."she laid back and turned on her side to face him.

"what?"he looked at her almost studding his face.

"well...your hot..."she laughed and hung her head.

"thanks..."he smiled...the last person to tell him that was a guy...he never thought he could have feelings for a gyu until keller.

"you asked!" she joked.

"yeah i did..."he looked at the younger irish girl and leand in. he brushed his lips against hers. then pressed his lips and slid his tounge across the small opening beging for her to let it in and she did. "sorry..."he pulledback."

"don't be..."she leand forward and kissed him almost pinning him to the bed.

"hello?" Azzy walked into the dorrframe of the pod.

"hi!"brooke jumped back. for a moment she forgott she was in oz.

"i'm gonna go get ready to see holly..."he walked out.

"well well..."azzy sat down on the bed.

"what?" she asked sitting up.

"you and beecher...how long?" azzy looked at her roommate.

"not..."she grabed her camara and started to gather the extra film.

"ha! i saw you to! and how you guys act together!"

"i act like that with everyone!" she walked out of the pod.

"sure!"

after lunch

"hey thanks again..."beecher said wlking into brookes pod.

"huh? what?"she jumped up.

"were you asleep?"he sat down at the foot of her bed.

"yeah..."she laughed.

"damn...umm when can i get the picks?"

"tuesday or wednsday..."

"ok cool thanks..."

"you said that...a hundred or so tmes..."she joked.

"yeah i know..."

"about the kiss...what was that?"she asked looking him in the eyes.

"i...don't know..."

"i have to go to sister pettes..."she got out of the bed.

"ok..."he stood up and followed her out of the pod. "if you get the chanse come to my pod after ok.?"

"yeah sure..."she smiled and walked off to go see the good sister.

ok i'm done for the night...i'm babbysiting tommorow . so i'll write more soon! review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I'm back on Microsoft word! Yay so now we have spell check! Yayness! So hope you enjoy! Ok one more thing…my timeline might be off…but it's to make the story work so bare w/ me!

"Sister Pette?" Brooke knocked on the half open door.

"Yes?" she asked looking up from the stack of papers on her desk.

"Is this a bad time…." Brooke opened the door a little more.

"Umm well yes….can it wait till tomorrow?" she looked like death-warmed-over.

"Yeah no problem…."she started to walk off.

"Thank you…I'll come find you tomorrow!"

"ok…"Brooke walked down the lonely hall back to the pods….she started to think…which never did her any good…but this time she wasn't relay thinking about anything….just a bunch of different things….how beecher had kissed her and she kissed him back….then about his kids….she knew what had happened to Gary…it made her sick that someone could do that…then her train of thought went in a completely different direction…. Where was father mukada…she hadn't seen him sense….the group session. Was he avoiding her…? She realized she had gotten to Beecher's pod and knocked on the door frame. "Hey." Keller was sitting on the bottom bunk reading a magazine and Beecher was asleep on his bunk.

"What?" Keller looked up from his magazine.

"What are you up to?" she walked in and sat down next to him.

"Reading…"he scooted over to give her more space.

"You know the girls profiles don't really count as good literature?" she joked and elbowed him in the arm.

"Ha ha ha…."he sat down the magazine.

"Sorry…had to…"

"Whatever…so what did you want…"

"To talk to you…" she lied.

"Oh really? About what?" he laid down and rolled on to his side facing her.

"Dunno…"she laid down staring up at Beecher's bunk.

"Ok…so…"he rolled on to his back. "Pillow?" he pushed some towards her.

"Thanks…"she scooted a little closer to get her head on it.

"No problem…." He looked over at her and gave her his Keller smile.

"Keller?" she looked at over at the blue eyed man…

"Huh?" he looked back up at Beecher's bunk and could see him roll over.

"How odd is it we both indeed up in here?" she asked….you see they had a history…as Beecher put it. They had met before Keller was in Oz…actually during his 3rd marriage…she was barely 19 and got into his favorite bar.

_She was sitting a seat down from him at the bar talking with some friends. One of him pointed him out and they all started to giggle…except her. Which Keller noticed and looked over at the group of 4 girls…he could tell they weren't old enough to be in there._

"_Can I get a light?" Brooke asked looking at him w/ a cigarette in her hand._

"_Yeah…"he pulled the lighter out of his back pocket and lit her cigarette._

"_Thanks…"she smiled_

"_So what's your name…?" he asked._

"_Brooke…" she scooted over to the next stool…next to the strange man. He looked older and like he could do some damage…she liked that…"and yours is?" _

"_Chris…" he motioned for the bartender. "what do you want?" he looked over at her when the bartender came over._

"_Bud…"she looked at the bartender and he grabbed a bottle and opened it._

"_Same..." Chris looked at the girl there was something about her he liked…maybe how she wasn't afraid to talk to him…or it was the fact she was wearing a short skirt and a tight t-shirt…he didn't know…and if he did would he care? "Are you from around here?" he took a drink of the fresh beer._

"_Yea…"she was playing with the top of the bottle tracing the circle on the top w/ her finger tip._

"_I haven't seen you before…" he looked over at her._

"_I haven't been to this bar before…I like it though…"she looked around.._

"_Brooke!" one of her drunk friends yelled. "Were leaving!" she must have not know how loud she was being._

"_Ok…see you tomorrow…"she looked back over to Chris and laughed._

"_Wow…"he rubbed his ear._

"_Yeah…" she looked over at his left hand. "Nice ring." She looked back up at his face and took a drink of her beer._

"_Eh…"he looked down at it._

"_How long?" Brooke looked him in the eyes…._

"_A year…a miserable long year…" he had gotten bored w/ this wife._

"_To bad…" she looked around again._

"_Yeah…do you have a someone?"_

"_No…"she turned words him, gave a mischievous smile and uncrossed her legs then crossed them in the other direction. _

"_Really?" he noticed her gesture and smiled._

"_It's almost closing time…" she looked over at the clock._

"_Yeah…"he laid down money for the drinks and finished of his and smiled after seeing her do the same._

"_Thanks for the drink…"she got off the stool and started to walk off._

"_Wait!" he grabbed her arm and leaned in to kiss her. He waited to see her reaction…she didn't pull away…so he pulled her closer and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back. _

"_Is that all?" she teased arms still around his neck. _

"_No…"he grabbed his jacket and led her to his car. They got in and started to drive towards Keller's place_

"_How far?" she asked running her hand up his thigh and to his groin. _

"_A block or two…"he opened his legs slightly._

"_And what about your wife?" she asked messaging him threw the denim._

"_At her moms…"his hips jerked slightly and his breaths were short._

"_Good…"she started to undo his zipper. And he sped up…go well over the speed limit. _

"_Ok" he turned of the car. She opened her door and stepped out._

"_Come on…" he led her up to his small apartment. They ran up the stairs and to his door. He pinned her up against the door kissing her and unlocked and opened the door. They kissed and stripped off there clothing all the way to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and pulled off her skirt and undid her bra. She pulled of his pants and boxers to reveal his erection. He almost ripped off her black cotton panties and reached into the side table and pulled out a condom. He opened the package and slipped it on. He started to kiss her neck and collar bone. She reached down and grabbed a hold of his erection and started stroking it. Causing him to jump lightly and moan. He pulled her hand away and positioned himself and thrust deep into her…he thrust in and out and faster and faster until they both climaxed._

They saw each other regularly threw out the next month…but only for one thing.

"Yeah…"he looked over at her and moved closer. He rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around her waist. He started kissing her neck and then moved up to her lips. He moved on top of her straddling her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" a hack bandaged his hand on the door frame. Keller rolled off of her and she walked out past the hack and to her pod. "Lights out in 10!" the hack yelled and people started going to there pods.

"Where's azzy?" Brooke asked the hack as he walked passed.

"Protective custody…"he stopped and looked in on her changing into her shorts and wife beater.

"Why?" she pulled her hair up into the same sloppy bun she always did before bed.

"Aryans…"he looked her up and down then walked out…

"Damn…"she walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth.

….Next Morning….

(A little after breakfast)

"Brooke?" Beecher walked into her pod and sat on the bottom bunk next to her. She was looking threw her pictures.

"Huh?" she said handing him a stack of pictures…all of him.

"Where were you last night?" he looked threw the pictures.

"I stopped by but you were asleep…"she looked up at him. "Those are for holly…"

"Oh…sorry…and thanks..." he smiled at her. "after you left…she told me she really liked you…"

"Really?" she started to sort out more pictures.

"Yeah…she doesn't normally like strangers…you should be proud…"he joked.

"That's cool…she's so sweet…"she smiled at him "you guys raised her well…"she put all the pictures in a neat stack and moved them to the floor on the side of the bunk.

"Thanks…"he looked at her then towards the doorway. "Father…" he said and walked out.

"Brooke?" he walked in and looked down at the stack of pictures. "May I?" he pointed at the pictures.

"Sure Father…" she picked up the pictures and handed them to him.

"Wow…"he said flipping threw them. "You have a real gift…" he said sitting down next to her and placing one hand on her thigh.

"Thanks…"she looked down at the hand and instantly felt uncomfortable.

Well that's all for now…I know it was short but I might post more later today…depends on my schedule. Review please!


End file.
